The invention relates to a rotary piston machine. The manufacture of rotary piston machines with power parts and shut-off parts with axes arranged at an angle to one another is known. For these, the rotors, at least one power part and one shut-off part occupy a spherical volume (DE 42 41 320 C2) or correspond to the volume of a spherical washer (198 37 729 A1).
However, such machines have the disadvantage that, especially when the overall dimensions become smaller, the gap losses between the regions in the interior of such machines, which are acted upon with different pressures and can be used as pumps or motors, increase and, due to methods such as the manufacture of components with lower tolerances, there is a disproportionate increase in the manufacturing costs for producing precise, meshing rotors and the associated housing, as a result of which the necessary expense for centering the rotors relative to one another increases exponentially and it is not possible to reduce these gap losses at economically justifiable costs.